Where There's a Will, There's a Way
by futureauthor13
Summary: Chowder gets Malaria, but then recieves a mysterious check from the OLW Foundation. Special thanks to Lilgirl91 for inspiring me to write this. PLEASE COMMENT!
1. Chapter 1

Special Thanks to Lilgirl16 for inspiring me to write this (not trying to be a copycat.) This story is when Chowder ends up getting malaria, but then finds out about the One Last Wish Foundation.

Chowder

It was an ordinary day. Well, not really. Mung was having his annual B B Q sale. I was sitting on the bench eating a hotdog. Mung was cooking, Shnitzel was serving, and Truffles was the cashier. Suddenly, I felt a pinch. I looked down. It was a mosquito. I flicked it off, and continued eating, I thought it was no big deal. Little did I know...

The next day, I was starting to feel dizzy. Over the next week, I had a fever. Again, no big deal. It was only after a week and a half that Truffles decided to take me to the doctor.

We did a few tests, and that seemed like the end of it. But it wasn't.

"Chowder," said the doctor, "It turns out you have Malaria." He then explained to me what Malaria was. "Don't worry. I'll get some Cloroquine, that usually clears things up."

But I was still worried. I had heard a little bit of Malaria on the TV. It's supposed to kill people. When the doctor came back, he had a needle with some liquid in it. He gave me a shot and that was that.

Or so I hoped...


	2. Chapter 2

In a couple days, I started to feel sick again.

"I thought the shot was supposed to work," I said to the doctor.

"Well, in most cases it does cure. But in some cases, it doesn't. Mung could I talk to you in the other room" said the doctor.

Even though I couldn't hear them talking, I knew they were talking about me. I jumped off the check up bed and opened the door a crack so I could hear them.

"So there's nothing you can do?!"

"I'm afraid not. We will just have to wait until..."

"So you're just going to let him..."

At that point they heard me sniff. I was crying. I couldn't believe it. I was going to die just because of a mosquito. I would never become a chef, or see the world, or maybe even get married. My life was ending before it had even began.


	3. Chapter 3

I was now staying in the hospital all the time. It had been a month since I found out I had malaria. My temperature has been at 112 everyday. Half the time I felt like I was in an oven, and the other half I feel like I'm in a freezer.

Mung would always bring me a special meal, but I would never eat them. I wasn't hungry anymore and I had lost 7 pounds.

I was hooked up to an IV. Sometimes I would just sleep all day. No one wanted to visit me, not even Mung. Even the doctors had to look away, the couldn't bear to see me, the boy who was happy practically all the time, dying because of a disease.

But Panini was the only person who would ever look me in the eye. She would visit me everyday.

"Hey Chowder, why don't you eat something. I brought you some candy hearts," she had said to me one day.

"Just put it over there," I said pointing to a pile of food Mung had brought me.

"Chowder, you need to eat something and stop being depressed. I'm getting worried"

"I'm going to die, Panini. How am I supposed to feel?!"

She started to get tears in her eyes. I couldn't stand when she cries. "But you might not. Miracles can happen Chowder. They might even find a cure. You just need to have faith." She then looked at the clock. "I need to go. Please eat something."

And then she left.


	4. Chapter 4

I couldn't sleep a wink.

I kept thinking about what Panini said. Could a miracle happen? I felt so bad about what I said to Panini...

**Panini-**

I was sitting at home reading a magazine but I couldn't pay attention to it at all. Suddenly the phone rang. I jumped. I quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"Panini, is that you?"

"Chowder!"

"Listen Panini, I'm sorry about what I said. Listen, do you want to have breakfast tomorrow, even though the hospital food isn't that good."

I couldn't believe it! He wasn't depressed anymore. Not only that, he asked me to join him for breakfast! That was practically a date! I had to keep myself from squealing.

"Panini, are you still there?"

"Oh, yeah I'm still here"

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, and Panini,"

"Yeah?"

"Those were great candy hearts. Bye"

"Bye" I smiled. He had it's spirit back. I just hope the malaria would go away.

**P.S: I'd just like to point out that in the first chapter when I said "Special Thanks to Lilgirl16" I accidentally messed up her name, her name is actually Lilgirl91. Sorry about any confusion. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chowder-**

I told the nurse that I wanted to go to the cafeteria. Since I was eating again, she agreed to unhook the IV. I still had a fever, but I felt a little better.

Mung hadn't visited in 5 days. I was really starting to miss him. Ever since I'd gotten malaria, he couldn't even be in the same room with me. I was just thinking about him when I looked at the clock. It was time for breakfast.

**Panini- **

I sat down at a table and looked for Chowder. When I saw him I couldn't believe my eyes. Since he was laying in bed all the time, I didn't notice how thin he had gotten.

"Hi Chowder," I said, "so what are you going to have,"

Chowder said he had to look at the menu. When he was looking at the menu, he kept squinting and rubbing his eyes.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just that this ink is so hard to read. Someone must have spilled water on the menu."

"Chowder, the ink isn't blurry, I think it's just your eyes. We better take you to the doctor."

I just hoped he would just need glasses.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chowder- **

It was hard to read to menu in the cafeteria. Panini said that I should got to the doctor.

"Well Chowder," said the doctor, "the blurriness is an effect of the malaria. I'm afraid the malaria is getting worse."

I couldn't believe my ears. I felt like the world was spinning. It was like I was in a twister. I threw up. The doctors took me to my room, and Panini went home.

I can't believe I threw up in front of Panini, I thought to myself, wait, what do I care? She's not my girlfriend. But for some reason I wasn't so sure anymore.

The next day, my vision was so blurry I could hardly keep my open, it just made me want to throw up.

"Chowder?" It was Panini. I started to feel embarrassed all over again. "Um, I'm sorry you had to see me, you know."

"It's okay. You want to watch some TV?"

"No, it's too blurry."

"Oh, well do you want to just talk?"

"Okay." We talked about everything, from our dreams to the latest joke we've heard. The nurse had to come in twice to tell Panini to leave and that visiting hours were over.

When I was getting ready for bed, I couldn't stop thinking about Panini. When she wasn't acting like a crazy girl who would want to kiss me, she was a pretty good friend. She was easy to talk to, and when I had to close my eyes because of the blurriness, she smelt like fresh cookies. I suddenly sat up. Could I be falling in love with Panini?


	7. Chapter 7

I was laying in bed shaking. I just couldn't stop shaking. I tried to yell for help but I couldn't. I felt like was being shaken up inside a jell-O. Doctors started coming in, I closed my eyes.

The doctor said I had a seizure, another symptom of malaria. I was getting worse. The doctors had tried 3 more treatments and medicines, but none of them were helping. I felt tired all the time, and Mung still didn't visit.

Panini always visited no matter how sick I was. Panini said my skin was looking a little greenish. She was always so nice. She talked to me like I wasn't sick at all. Whenever she wasn't there, I felt like the loneliest person in all of Marzipan.

"Hey Chowder, I have a letter for you. It's from someone named JWC." I didn't know anyone with those initials. "I'll read the letter to you. Dear Chowder...

_You don't know about me, but I know about you, and because I do I want to give you a special gift. Accompanying this letter is a certified check , my gift to you, with no strings attached , to spend on anything you want. No one knows about this except you and you are free to tell anyone you want._

_Who I am isn't really important, only that you and I have much in common. Through no fault of our own we have both endured pain isolation and have spent many days in a hospital feeling lonely and scared. I hoped for a miracle, but most of all I hoped for someone to truly understand what I was going through. I can't make you live longer, I can't stop you from hurting. But I can give you one wish, as someone did for me did for me. My wish helped me find purpose, faith, and courage._

_Friendship reaches beyond time, and the true miracle is in giving, not receiving. Use my gift to fulfill your wish.  
Your Forever Friend, JWC_

And Chowder, here's the check... it's for 100,000 dollops!" 100,000 dollops! I could only imagine what I could do with that money, except all those things didn't cure my malaria.


	8. Chapter 8

The next time Panini came to visit, I pretended I was asleep. I didn't really feel like talking; I was still trying to find out the mystery on JWC. Panini told me it was from a place called the One Last Wish Foundation. Last Wish: It made it seem like my life was over.

I thought about all the people that I've been friends with all day. It was midnight when I was finished thinking. I picked up the phone and called Panini.

The next day was the first time I saw Mung, Truffles, or Shnitzel in almost two months. I had asked Panini to invite them all there, I told her it was important.

When Mung walked in, I wanted to give him a hug, but I didn't for two reasons. One was that I was to weak to get up, and the second is that he looked like he was going to throw up.

"I got a check in the mail for 100,000 dollops, and since I'm...well you know... I'm giving away my money. I'm giving 20,000 dollops to you Mung."

He was stunned. "Chowder I can't take your money." "But Mung, after all the times I ate the costumers food and burnt down and/or destroyed the kitchen, you deserve it." He started to get tears in his eyes.

"And I'm giving 5,000 dollops to you Panini, for being a good friend." Then Panini started to cry.

"Oh, Chowder."

"Before you leave Mung," I started to ask, "why did you never visit me before this. You probably didn't want to see me like this huh?"

Mung started crying again. "Oh Chowder, you're like a son to me. I would visit you no matter how sick you were. It's just that me, _endive, _and Gespacho have been trying to make our own medicine with Cloroquine and some healing fruit Gespacho found. I just didn't tell you because I didn't want to get your hopes up if it..."

"Didn't work?" I said finishing his sentence. Mung shook his head yes. "But the doctors have been helping us out, and it has a 90% chance of working." Mung kept talking, but I wasn't listening. I just kept repeating 6 words in my head: I might be able to live.


	9. Chapter 9

2 weeks had passed. Mung had finished the medicine 3 days ago, he just had to test it out. Panini and I were in my room talking.

"Tomorrow's your birthday Chowder."

"I know." It might be my almost birthday, but I wasn't in a partying mood. Suddenly a nurse came in. Temperature time.

"Hmmm, it's only 100 degrees." 100? Yesterday it was 120. "Maybe you can get out of that bed for an hour. Does that sound good?"

But I didn't even answer her. I shot up as soon as I heard those words. "Really? For real?" I asked.

"Yes," she said, "but you must be in a wheelchair." Oh well, at least I was getting out of that room for the first time in months.

As Panini and I walked (or in my case rolled) down the hallway, I couldn't help feeling like something was going to happen. When we entered the Children's Playroom, the light's went out.

"Huh?"

"SURPRISE!"

The lights suddenly came on. There, I saw Mung, Truffles, and everyone else! There were streamers and balloons and a giant cake. I couldn't believe it!

"Happy Birthday Chowder," said Panini smiling. And I was smiling bigger then I ever had before.

After an hour, the nurse made me go back to my room. When I had gotten in my bed and everyone had said good night, I felt like I was freezing. My eyelids felt like bowling balls. I felt horrible. The world was spinning. I closed my eyes,

and wished for it to be over.


	10. Chapter 10

**Panini-**

When I had arrived at the hospital, a had a bad feeling. Ms. Endive was sitting on the hospital couch. She looked like she had been crying.

"Panini dear, come here." she said with a quiver in her voice, "Chowder is in a coma."

With those 5 little words, my life felt like it had ended.

"No..." I said, "NO!" I ran down to Chowder's room as fast as I could, tears stinging my eyes. When I had got there, I felt like I had been shot.

There was Chowder laying in his bed, with Mung and Truffles sitting next to him crying. He was hooked up to a bunch of different wires. His heart monitor was beating slowly. There was also a computer that showed what temperature he was at: 130 degrees.

"We already gave him some medicine," said Mung, "tests showed that it work... but it might be too late."

I walked over to Chowder. "Come on Chowder," I whispered, "where there's a will, there's a way. Don't give up hope."

Then I softly kissed him on the forehead.

"I love you," I whispered, my tears falling onto his face.

And for a brief moment, I felt like I had no hope left.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chowder-**

I was floating around in darkness. I tried to move upward, but I was to weak. I felt like I was in a river, it's current would just take me where ever it wanted to.

I also heard voices...

"_Temperature up."_

"_Radda Radda?"_

"_We're not sure if he'll wake up."_

"_I love you, Chowder. Don't give up Num Nums_."

"_Chowder...Chowder." _

"_Coma...temperature...not much time..."_

Coma? I remember the times when no one was visiting and there was nothing on TV, I would watch soap operas where the person would be in a coma. Sometimes they would wake up, but sometimes the doctors would pull a plug and they died.

Would they pull the plug on me? No, I said to myself, Mung wouldn't let them do that...

Sometimes I would only hear a "Beep...Beep...Beep". Some times, when I could hear people talking, they sounded so faded and far away.

Except for Panini's. Her voice always came in loud and clear.

Sometimes I would see a rope. I would try to grab on to it. I would feel it just for a moment, but then my hand would be so weak, I would instantly float away from it. And every time I slipped away from the rope, I would feel weaker and weaker.

Other times, I would see a bright light, but only for a moment...

I wasn't sure what the heck was going on, I just wanted life to be normal again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Panini- **

It was 15 minutes until visiting hours were over.

I was sitting next to Chowder, holding his hand. He had been in a coma for 3 days.

Mr. Daal now visited more often. We were still giving him medicine, but we weren't sure if it was working or not.

Every so often, I could of swore he would squeeze my hand, but only for a moment. It must all be in my mind, I thought to myself.

"Hi Chowder," I said, I knew he could still hear me, "I hope the coma isn't too painful. Everyone at the apprentice council has been praying for you. Even Gorgonzola, and I thought he hated you.

I wish I could understand what you are going through."

He looked so peaceful Even with his face greenish and IVs in his arms, he was still the cutest boy in Marzipan to me.

"I have to go, visiting hours are over," I said, even though I never wanted to leave his side, "See you tomorrow." I gave him a kiss, and left.

............

Ring! Ring! "Ugh, another midnight order," I said to myself. You wouldn't believe how many times I've been woken up by the phone just so someone could order some food.

"(yawn) Ms. Endive's Catering Service, May I take your..."

"Panini Dear, come down to the hospital!" I dropped the phone. Oh please, for the love of God, No! I didn't even put the phone back on the receiver. I just ran out the door as fast as I could.

"I'm coming Chowder," I whispered, "I'm coming."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chowder-**

_Heart rate decreasing._

_Temperature up._

I was standing in front of the light. At first when I saw it, It was very dim. But then it grew larger and brighter, like when you open a fridge in a dark kitchen.

I was more weaker than I've ever been before. I started to slowly float down, until I had finally felt the ground.

I could of fallen asleep right then and there.

**Panini-**

I was more afraid than I've ever been, even more afraid than the time Ms. Endive took me to a scary movie she wanted to see just because she didn't want to hire a babysitter. I'm still not over the movie.

"M..M..Ma'am," I tried to say, but I was so scared I could hardly stop. Suddenly, I high pitched beep filled the room. "No..."

The doctor took Chowder's pulse. "He's gone."

"No!" I shouted, "You can still save him! You're supposed to be the stinkin doctor!" I ran over to Chowder. "I'm not going to let you give up on him! You can still make it Chowder! Wake up!"

I started sobbing more than I ever had before.

"Ms. Panini," said the doctor "If you don't control yourself, I am going to have to..."

Suddenly, we all heard the most glorious sound:

Beeps from Chowder's heart monitor. Tears of joy filled my eyes, and I was smiling for the first time in days.

"Told ya."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chowder-**

_WAKE UP! _

I suddenly sat up. I heard Panini sobbing uncontrollably. I can't stand it when she cries.

Had I died? I started to float up again. I didn't want Panini to cry.

Suddenly I saw the rope again. That rope was my ticket to life.

I grabbed onto it. My hands were so weak. I could hardly hold on. But I had to.

I started to inch myself forward. It was literally the hardest thing I have ever done.

As I was climbing the rope, I was thinking all about my life.

The first time I met Gorgonzola, Gespacho, and Panini. The first dish I ever cooked. The first time I saw Kimchi. When Shnitzel quit. When I competed in the Apprentice Games. But most of all, when I first met Mung.

It was starting to get easier to climb the rope. But I saw no end in sight.

Suddenly the rope started to dissolve. I started to float down again.

"Oh no," I said, "Well Panini, Mung, everyone, I tried my best. I'm sorry."

When I landed on the ground, I closed my eyes, I was so tired.

But I couldn't sleep with all those voices.

I started to open my eyes.

It was bright, and I saw a bunch of blurry figures.

"Am...am I in Heaven?"

"No Chowder," said a familiar voice, "You're alive!" I recognized it emediently: Mung! The blurry figures started to clear up. I saw everyone crowded around my bed, smiling with tears in their eyes.

Is this a dream? I thought to myself

But then I felt Panini's warm hug, and I knew...

It was not a dream.


	15. Chapter 15

It had been two days since I woke up from my coma.

When I first woke up, I felt like I couldn't even move. The doctor said that was normal and that it would wear off in a day or so.

I was eating again, and everyone brought me cards and flowers. Gorgonzola brought me a Candle hat (he also said I need to give him 5 dollops for the hat).

My temperature has been at 88.9 ever since I've woke up. Even though it's not normal, the doctor says it's good enough to be sent home. I couldn't wait to be back in the kitchen. I couldn't remember the last time I cooked anything.

But I'm still a little worried. When the doctor took my blood, he said I had a few Malaria cells still in my blood stream.

"It's normal," he said, "though there are some chances you might get malaria again. You might not. Your body might even destroy the few cells, but there's no way of telling. But I still want you to take a teaspoon of Mung's medicine for two weeks, just in case."

I was in my room watching TV when Panini stopped by.

"Hi Num Nums!" Even though I don't care for that nickname, I'm still glad to see her smiling again.

"Hey Panini!"

"How ya feeling?"

"Okay I guess, but I'm getting tired of eating this hospital food." We both laughed.

"I'd never thought I'd hear say you were tired of food. Course I'd never thought I'd see you thin either." I wasn't really thin, but I had lost 13 pounds. "So Chowder, um, if you don't mind...what was it like in a coma?" As soon as she asked the question, she looked like she regretted it, but I didn't mind telling her. I told her all about floating around, hearing peoples voices, the bright light, and the rope.

"That's quite a story to tell Chowder," Panini said when I was done. I couldn't believe it myself sometimes.

Just then Mung came in...


	16. Chapter 16

"Hi Chowder!" said Mung happily, "I've got a surprise for you! Panini, why don't you help Shnitzel carry it."

"Okay," she said as she followed Mung. I turned the TV back on.

"_We'll be back after a word from our sponsors,"_ Just my luck, I thought, right at a stupid commercial break. I was about to change it over when I stopped.

"Hello, I'm Key Fur Surthurland, I play the character John Flour on the show _25_. As you know, my latest episode takes place in Africa. Did you know that hundreds of Africans die of malaria each day? But there is one thing to help prevent it: a 15 dollop mosquito net. So please, help donate so we can stop malaria."

I couldn't believe it. Hundreds die of malaria each day? Half of those are probably kids like me.

But how could I help?

But then I remembered. I had 75,000 dollops left.

"Ta-Da!" I jumped. Mung, Shnitzel, and Panini were holding a giant cake that said "Congrats on Living!" Gespacho, Ms. Endive, and Truffles were behind them.

"Oh Boy!" I couldn't wait to dig into that cake.

........

Just as I thought, the cake was delicious (even though Mung only let me had one slice piece of cake; he says I should take it easy).

"So Chowder, what are you going to spend the rest of your money on?" asked Mung, "Thrice cream?"

"No."

"Your own kitchen?"

"Nope."

"Radda radda?"

"No. I'm spending my money on Mosquito nets."

"Mosquito nets?"

**P.S: FYI, I did parody 24 using the name of the actor (whose real name Keifer Sutherland)**. **Also, the commercial Chowder saw is based on a real commercial which premiered after "The Making of 24: Redemption". I do not own "24" or Jack Bauer. Those belong to FOX. **


	17. Chapter 17

It turns out Ms. Endive had a helicopter. Who knew?

On Saturday, we were all flying in it to Africa. My 75,000 dollops had bought 5,000 nets! I was so excited.

"You're doing a great thing Chowder. Do you think all of these nets will help?"

"Hey, where there's a will, there's a way." Panini stared at me for a moment.

"Hey, I.."

"I know. You're the one who told me that saying. In fact, it was the first thing I heard from you when I was in my coma."

"I can't believe you remember that." We both started to smile.

"We're starting to land!" yelled Gespacho (turns out he's a trained helicopter pilot. Again, who knew?).

When we had landed a guy walked over to us.

"Hello, I am Andrew. I am the missionary here." I shook his head and looked around. I saw many grown ups, but only a few kids.

"I brought the nets," I said holding up a pile, Shnitzel was holding the rest. Andrew called everyone to line up. The people were so happy when I gave them their nets.

"Thank you young man," said a woman, "I had already lost one of my own to the malaria. But I have another one on the way, and this net will help protect all of my family." I was so proud. But then I looked over and saw a girl sitting on the ground next to a house. I handed Mung the nets and walked over to her.

"What's a matter?" I asked her.

"Oh," she said, "(sniff) if only you were here two weeks earlier. That's when my little brother got Malaria. But I'm sure he would like to meet you." She took my hand and took me into the house.

"By the way, I'm Kari," she said to me, "Here's Zamu." She pointed to a young boy in bed. He only looked about a year younger than me. He looked so familiar. Then it hit me...

He looked just like me when I had Malaria.

"Hey dude, I know how you feel," I said to him. He looked so tired.

"Hel..lo," he said in a whisper. I wished I could help him, I thought. Then I remembered the medicine.

"Here," I said handing him the full bottle of medicine, "Drink a little bit of this everyday. Trust me, it'll help." He tried to say thank you, but I went ahead and said your welcome before he said anything. I hoped he would get better.


	18. Chapter 18

"How could you give you medicine away?!"

I had just told him about how I gave my medicine to Zamu. I had given it to him before I could have my daily teaspoon, and of course I didn't take one today either.

"It was the end of the two weeks anyway! He needed it more than me!"

"But Chowder, what if you were only 2 teaspoons away from getting rid of the Malaria for good!"

"But I've been at normal temperature for 7 days! What if I already got rid of it?!"

"But what if you didn't?! Do you want to get Malaria again?!"

"No," I mumbled.

"Do you?!"

"NO! Why can't you people treat me like normal?! I'm not a baby, and I'm not sick anymore!"

"Well, maybe you shouldn't act like a baby and be responsible!"

"I wish I never woke up from that coma!"

Mung was stunned, and frankly I was stunned too. I started to get tears in my eyes. I ran up to my room and slammed the door as hard as I could. I flung myself on the bed and cried.

I hated Mung for not being proud that I gave Zamu my medicine, I hated everyone for treating me like I was still sick in the hospital, I hated everything for not turning back to normal, and finally, I hated myself for saying such horrible things to Mung.

I stayed up in my room for an hour before Mung knocked at the door and asked if he could come in. He sat down on my bed, but I didn't look him in the eye.

"Chowder," he said, "I'm sorry for blowing up at you like that. It's just that when you were in that coma... I thought I had lost you." I looked up at him. "I would pray for you to wake up everyday. I would never stop thinking about you. People brought flowers and cards on what seemed like every hour. Chowder," he looked over to me, "You're not just an apprentice, you're like a son. And when I found out you didn't take your medicine for to days, I was just worried that I would lose you for real this time." I didn't realize he was so worried about me.

"Mung, I'm sorry," I said almost in tears.

"It's okay Chowder," said Mung with a forgiving smile, we hugged, and then he asked "So, how would you like to make a dish mostly by yourself?"

"Boy would I!" I jumped out of bed and ran downstairs.

It seemed like things were finally getting back to normal.


	19. Chapter 19

It was 2 weeks till Knishmas. After a week of cooking, delivering, and getting into our normal wacky adventures, I started feeling really dizzy and I was throwing up again. This time, we only waited two days to take me to the doctor.

I took a blood sample like before and just like before, he came back with a sad look.

"It's back," he said, "the Malaria is back."

I bursted into tears. "It's all my fault! I didn't take the medicine for the last two days and now it's back! Mung was right!"

"No Chowder, I'm afraid it's much worse. You see, in rare cases the immune system becomes immune to a medicine if taken for a long period of time. What I'm saying is, medicine won't be able to cure it this time."

"Radda Radda!" shouted Shnitzel, he was really mad at the doctor for letting me do something that could have this kind of an effect. He also said a lot of words I probably shouldn't repeat. Eventually, he calmed down.

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Mung.

"Hope for another miracle."

**Panini-**

I just couldn't believe it when I heard the news. Chowder had called me from a hospital phone.

"The doctor says I can have one day to myself before I have to move back in to the hospital. Do you think maybe we could go to the park. Maybe we could find some kids and have a snowball fight."

"Sure Chowder," I said. Of course I would say yes! It was practically a date!

The next day was awesome. We had the biggest snow fight in history. Every kid in Marzipan City was there.

After dark, Chowder said he wanted to see all the Knishmas lights. They all seemed more beautiful than ever.

"Hey Panini," he said, "thanks for doing all this for me." I smiled. "No problem Chowder."

We walked to the hospital. Mung and Shnitzel were waiting in the Foyer.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow," I said getting ready to leave.

"Wait," he said, "you know, I've never had a first kiss." He was starting to blush. I couldn't believe it! I closed my eyes and leaned I until...our lips touched. I felt like I was flying.

It was the greatest moment of my life.

**Chowder-**

Kissing her wasn't as gross as I thought it would be. Plus I had to do something for here,

just in case.


	20. Chapter 20

For the next three days, It was all too familiar, only this time, Mung was visiting more. We talked about things he said we would talk about when I was older. He really felt like a dad to me.

My temperature was at 101. The doctor said there was only have as many cells as before, but they were multiplying quickly. He said my body could still defeat it, but it wasn't likely without medicine.

"Hey Chowder. What are you thinking about?" asked Panini one day.

"Nothing," I replied, "I was just thinking about Zamu. I hope he's okay." Suddenly, Panini got that sparkle in her eyes. "Chowder, I promise I'll visit longer tomorrow, but "I have to go do something! Bye!" And she ran off. "Bye." I said with a sigh.

**Panini-**

I had the greatest idea. All I needed was a certain wooly mammoth and Ms. Endive's helicopter.

**Chowder- **

The next day, after my daily blood test and temperature check, the nurse said I had a visitor. At first I thought it was Panini, or Mung, or even Gorgonzola.

It was Zamu! And he was looking better than ever!

"Zamu! The medicine worked!"

"Yep. Everyone was so happy." He sat down and we talked about our friends, family, interests, you name it! We talked all the way until visiting hours were over.

Before he left, he said "Chowder, you're a real hero. No one has gotten malaria in a month! Usually we would of had three more cases. I hope you beat that malaria." He smiled, and then left.

As I laid down, I thought about all the helpfulness I did for Zamu and his friends and family.

I had did what no one kid had done before.

That night I went to bed with a smile and a goal.

My goal: To live. For Mung, for Zamu, for Panini, and for myself.


	21. Chapter 21

The next day, I woke up like I was on top of the world!

"Can I please get out of bed?" I asked the nurse.

"Well okay, but let me take your daily tests." As soon as she was done, I ran out of there in a flash.

**Panini-**

When I got to the hospital, I saw Chowder sitting in the foyer waiting for me.

"Hi Panini!" He ran over to me.

"Well well," I said with a smile, "What's gotten into you?"

"All I know is that I feel GREAT!" said Chowder, "Oh and thanks for getting Zamu." I blushed.

Suddenly, Mung came running towards us. "Chowder, there you are! Come with me right away!"

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's not what's wrong," said Mung with a smile, "It's what's right! Come on!"

**Chowder-**

I walked into my hospital room. The doctor was smiling.

"Chowder, great news! Your blood test shows that the malaria is completely gone! Not a single cell!"

I was dumbfounded. "You mean I don't have Malaria anymore?"

"How is that possible?" asked Panini.

"His body must of fought off all the malaria cells!"

"It's a miracle," whispered Panini.

"You mean I don't have Malaria anymore?"

"No you don't Chowder," said Mung, "Isn't that great?"

"I don't have Malaria anymore," a big smile spread across my face, "I DON'T HAVE MALARIA ANYMORE! :-)"

I ran over to Mung and hugged him, I hugged the doctor, I twirled Panini in the air, I ran over to the window and opened it up.

"Ya hear me world! I don't have Malaria anymore! :D" I didn't care if it was snowing outside, I was the happiest kid in the world!

I guess Panini's saying was right.


	22. Epilogue

It has been officially one year since I've gotten Malaria, and 6 months without it.

At first, it was hard not to get worried about getting bitten by a mosquito again, or whenever I was sick. Mung got me some books at the library about malaria. It's like a once in a million chance getting Malaria twice.

But I still get squeamish around mosquitoes.

Sure, I still get sick. I've gotten a couple colds during these 6 months, but we haven't freaked out about them. They go away in 2 days.

I have been writing letters to Zamu. We're like pen pals. He's a great friend to talk to. You wouldn't believe how many times a family member will send a thank you letter with his letter.

Panini and I are officially boyfriend and girlfriend, though we don't act like it. Sure she hugs me and calls me "Num Nums" but we act like just friends, and we don't do any of that lovey dovey stuff (gross)

Everything is different, and yet everything seemed normal again.

Tomorrow would be Mung's annual B.B.Q, but there would be something else there. Panini and I agreed to set up a Malaria booth next to the B.B.Q. We would hand out pamphlets and will raise 300,000 dollops to buy ingredients for the medicine and more nets for people in Africa.

Panini and I had just finished making the signs and we were watching a movie on T.V.

"Chowder," said Panini, "maybe we should lower the goal to 100,000 dollops. I mean, do you really think we can raise 300,000 dollops?"

"Hey," I said to her, "Where there's a will, there's a way." :-)


	23. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**A word from futureauthor13:**

**Hey ya'll. Well, that's the end of this story. I hope you enjoyed it, and even if you didn't, please review and tell me suggestions for future stories. Don't worry, I can take constructive criticism. **

**I'm very happy on how this story turned out. I would get the whole story in my head and then would have to type it when I got home. But I hope people enjoy it.**

**Here are future** **story plots (titles WILL be the same)**

**Baby Back Ribs- Truffles is pregnant and everyone is happy...except Chowder who worries the baby will grow up to be Mung's new apprentice, and Chowder will be out of the picture! What will happen? And is it a boy or a girl?**

**Chowder-O and Panini-et- The Apprentice Council has chosen Romeo and Juliet for their annual play, and guess who Panini wants to be Romeo! But Chowder sure doesn't want to be him!**

**Shnitzel's Gal- Since it was relieved in "Shnitzel Quits" that he has a girlfriend, his girlfriend is coming for a visit, but how is Shnitzel going to impress her?**

**Chowder and the Chocolate Factory- LOL parody of (the old Gene Wilder) movie, Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. There will be a new character being Smilly Smonka (remember, Chowder universe) Chowder as Charlie, Mung as Grandpa Joe, Mr. Fugu as Agustas Gloop, Endive as Veruca Salt, Panini as Violet, Gorgonzola as Mike TeeVee, and Shnitzel as an Ompa Loompa. **

**The Grim Adventures of Chowder & Panini- A crossover between Chowder and TGAoB&M. **

**and finnally Panini's Secret- Chowder discovers that Panini is a mermaid!**

**I'm not sure when these will be published, but hopefully soon! FWI, none of the stories will be related to eachother (just like the series) so Chowder might be Panini's boyfriend in one story, the next he's shouting "I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!"**

**Thanks again for reading my story. Please leave reviews, I love to read positive AND negative ones.**

**See you in the next Chowder adventure! :-)**


End file.
